harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Themes from Harry Potter
The following is a list of themes considered to play a part in the Harry Potter Series, both academically and by J.K Rowling. Confronting Fears According to best-selling author Stephen King, a major theme of the books is confronting fears. This is depicted by the fact that the whole society in the series fears Voldemort. They fear even speaking his name, instead calling him"You-know-who". They are only two people who do not fear Voldemort, and they are Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Harry's lack of fear for the Dark Lord is symbolised by how he always takes his name when referring him. Ultimately, these two individuals are the only people Voldemort begins to worry about. While Dumbledore dies due to unpredictable consequences, Harry survives and finally vanquishes the Dark Lord. There were wizards and witches more skilled than Harry, like Remus and Hermione, but they failed to end Voldemort's reign as they feared him. Death According to Rowling, one of the major themes in the books is death. She once stated, "My books are largely about death. They open with the death of Harry's parents. There is Voldemort's obsession with conquering death and his quest for immortality at any price, the goal of anyone with magic. I so understand why Voldemort wants to conquer death. We're all frightened of it."J. K Rowling's interview with the Daily Telegraph However, throughout the series, it becomes clear that death is not something to fear, but "life's next big adventure". Another major theme in the story is acceptance. While a constant theme throughout the series, the acceptance of death plays its greatest part in the seventh book. The story of the Peverell brothers who tried to cheat Death, and the objects which when reunited, would make one Master of Death, was not about achieving immortality but about accepting death. The only way someone can defeat death is when they no longer fear death, but accept it. They could then "greet Death as an old friend". However, Rowling also states that death can be viewed as something beautiful, and more meaningful than it appears. The series also symbolises loss and grief. Dumbledore's comforting of Harry when he realises his father did not come back to life to help him, also shows acceptance, "You think the dead we loved every truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?" Love Love is another major theme in the books. It is described as one of the only things which can conquer the Dark Arts and even death, evident in Lily Potter's sacrifice. When she died to save her son, it created an ancient spell which protected Harry when he was hit with the killing curse and making him "The Boy who Lived". When Harry died to save his friends and allies at the Battle of Hogwarts, his sacrifice saved them and made them untouchable to the Death Eaters. Love always plays a notable part in helping to tip the favour in the side of good. It was Severus Snape’s love for Lily which redeemed him. Narcissa Malfoy’s love for her son led her to lie to Voldemort about Harry’s death, saving his life and giving him the chance to defeat Voldemort. Harry’s ability to love and be loved is a defining difference between him and Voldemort. Harry builds up friendships, a support system of friends that Voldemort could never hope to match. Behind the scenes * Rowling once said that she didn’t purposely try to make the themes that are “deeply entrenched in the whole plot" happen. She prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to her readers.Interview with Quick Quote Quill Notes and references Category:Lists (real-world)